Heaven is No Place for One Who Thrives on Hell
by Aelia Weasley
Summary: Molly's bedmate has many secrets, the hardest to face is what he feels for her. Rated M for language and anticipated lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a really fun one to write, I've got other chapters almost ready to go! I hope you enjoy it - don't forget to leave a review!**

The cool breeze from the open window made the sheer curtains flutter gently. It danced lightly across Molly's cheek and disturbed her sleep just enough for her to open her eyes. She was laying on her right side, her right leg extended, her left knee resting on the mattress in front of her. Her right hand hung over the side of the bed and her left was tucked daintily under her cheek.

She waited for her eyes to completely focus and checked the clock, it was just about 6:15. She didn't ever need to set an alarm. Her grey tabby cat Oliver would be coming to rouse her asking for his breakfast soon but for the time being, she could stay warm under the duvet. Oliver was still curled up in a ball on his own bed across the room, his paw resting possessively on his new catnip mouse.

She balled up a fist and stretched out the fingers of her right hand and wiggled slightly as she tucked it under her left arm, sighing contentedly.

Silently and very suddenly, his hand came to rest on the dip of her waist. She audibly sucked in a breath in surprise.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" she asked quietly without lifting her head from the pillow.

"I'm never _that_ asleep, Molly."

Where her voice was soft and slightly groggy from just waking up, his was fully awake; which she found slightly unnerving. She felt the mattress shift as he moved in behind her, his hand running from her waist down her bare thigh and back up again. She felt his breath on her neck as he snaked his right arm under her head.

He softly kissed the back of her neck and she felt his fingertip begin tracing the outline of the butterfly tattoo on her shoulder blade. He smirked with surprise the first time he saw it (she didn't seem he type) and she shyly rolled her eyes and a blush pinked up her cheeks.

"It's a long story. Involving my friends from uni, a hen night and far too much tequila." She'd explained.

"Don't go in to work today." He whispered to her. It sent a shiver of arousal down her spine. She felt the very tip of his tongue behind her ear.

"I have to go." She said simply, pretending she'd need to be convinced.

She didn't need to see his face to know that his lips had curled into a serpentine grin. If she needed more convincing, he'd be happy to oblige.

He moved his hand to trace up her inner thigh and he pushed his pelvis against her arse. Through the thin fabric of his pants, she could feel how badly he wanted her to stay in bed. He pulled her hip backward and slowly rubbed his erection against her.

"Again?" She asked, slightly surprised. "Twice last night wasn't enough?"

He chuckled coldly. "I can't get enough of you."

His right hand that had been immobile underneath her came to life as he bent his elbow and held her across her throat, pulling her into him. His other hand had begun slowly teasing between her legs. One of his long, thin fingers glanced against her pleasure center. The sweet friction was clouding the edges of her vision.

"Come on, Molly Hooper…be a good girl…"

Her breath caught in her throat. As badly as she wanted to give in and let him take her, she continued to hold her composure, though her resolve was faltering.

"Mine…" He whispered as he sucked on her ear lobe. Molly moaned softly and he knew he was winning.

He didn't know it could be like this. A soft, delicate, warm body in a luxuriously comfortable bed wasn't exactly something he'd been looking for. He seen her as an opportunity and seized it but now it was getting complicated.

He'd find himself distracted by thoughts of her during the day as he worked; her long brown hair and the way she tucked it behind her ear and smiled shyly at him in the lab when he asked if he could buy her a drink. He thought about the touch of her perpetually cold hand on his arm and the way her eyes went squinty when she laughed. Being at the pub with her later that night was alright. She could keep up a conversation, unlike most of the people he interacted with on a daily basis. She flirted but he found it stimulating rather than gag-inducing. He even liked that she was always slightly cold; it made cuddling with her much easier. Too much body heat would make him uncomfortable, it seemed deeply unsanitary.

He remembered every detail of the first night they spent together at her flat. He pulled her into his chest for a cuddle while they watched some stupid reality competition programme on television together. It was about group of strangers thrown together in a house, forced to interact and argue based on their personal views which the show's producers knew would cause conflict, as if those strange circumstances could ever be considered reality. He was dreading this part all night. The mundane insipidity of normal, boring people doing normal, boring things. He didn't anticipate what the coconut scent of her hair and her airy lilac body lotion would do to him. He was enjoying her company far too much. He even liked her cat, in spite of himself. Dogs didn't like him as a rule and cats kept their distance. Oliver was a lazy, slightly spoiled housecat. When he leapt up on the sofa next to them and wedged his head under Molly's hand, demanding attention, she cooed at him.

"Aw, Ollie are you jealous?" He watched her fingers scratch the cat behind his ears and under his chin. Oliver set his eyes on his rival for Molly's affection and started kneading on his leg.

"You can push him down. Go on, Ollie, shoo!" Molly said waving her hand at the cat.

"No, it's…it's fine." He held his hand out and clicked his tongue several rapid times calling the cat over. Oliver walked across his lap and sat on the sofa next to him. He pushed his fingers into the indentation at the base of the animal's skull and Oliver leaned into it, purring. Just as he was beginning to enjoy the silky fur in between his fingers Oliver got spooked, swatted a paw at him and leapt off the sofa.

"He does that sometimes but he can't scratch you." His previous owner had him declawed before abandoning him, Molly explained. She had rescued him from a shelter two years ago. As she talked about Oliver, he realized he hadn't once had to suppress an eye-roll. It wasn't a deeply interesting topic of conversation but she was so sincere about her love for her animal companion, he had to admit that it was endearing. When he realized he was staring into her eyes and twirling her hair around his fingers, he started to shift uncomfortably in his seat. He swallowed a lump in his throat, his façade dropped and his glare hardened momentarily.

"Are you ok? He didn't bite you, did he?" Molly started to jerk away but he gently pulled her back into his chest.

"No, it's nothing. Nothing at all."

 _Snap out of it_. The voice in his head commanded him. It jolted him out of the reverie.

 _There is one, and only one objective here. Get Sherlock Holmes._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hands up all those who thought this was a Sherlolly story! Sorry to disappoint and you're welcome for some Molliarty goodness!**

 **Be forewarned, this chapter is NOT for those alarmed by sex.**

"You can't go to work." He said in her ear, still teasing between her legs. She'd rolled onto her back now. He gently pulled her top up over her breasts and began kissing them. The pale skin of her chest and stomach was blushing wherever his mouth had been. The course hair of his five o'clock shadow was lightly tickling her flesh.

"Jim, I have to get ready…" she said in a breathy voice.

"How about…" He said stroking her left nipple with his tongue, "I hack in to the hospital mainframe and drop in a little virus. Nothing harmful, just enough to kill the electricity in the mortuary for the day. You can't work by torchlight." He nudged her legs apart slightly wider and gently pushed two digits inside her. She tightened up on his fingers as her back arched. Her lips parted and a low moan left her throat that made his cock ache.

"That sounds like a problem they'll need the IT department to attend to…" she said softly with her eyes closed.

"I'm not scheduled to work today," he moved down her body and nipped at the skin just below her navel. "I'll switch my mobile off. And 'Gee, I'm so sorry Mr. Harkins. I wasn't at home to get my messages on the landline…'" He giggled, mocking the regretful tone he could use when the head of IT gave him a bollocking for not rushing into work on his day off.

Molly leaned up on her elbows. Her hair was a sexy tousled mess. Her eyes, bubbling chocolate pools watched him intensely. She took her lower lip between her teeth.

"Or…" She reached down and stroked his cheek; he could see she was considering his idea. He took the tip of her finger into his mouth and she arched her eyebrow at him, he knew he'd won. He slid his fingers out of her and sucked the taste of her off of them. Her head lolled back and she moaned. She sat up and kissed his mouth, swirling her tongue around his and tasted herself on his lips. She pressed their foreheads together. A panther paced back and forth behind his black eyes, ready to pounce on his prey.

"Don't you dare move." She swung her legs to the floor and went into the kitchen, where her mobile was charging. He watched her hips sway as she walked.

He flopped onto his back, celebrating his victory. Molly was fully corruptible. Too trusting, too eager for affection and willing to neglect her job responsibilities to have sex with someone she'd recently met.

"Yeah, hi. It's Molly erm- Margaret Hooper. I'm scheduled to work today but I really don't feel well." She came back into the bedroom talking on her phone, she'd made her voice raspy and she coughed and cleared her throat every few words. "No, I don't think it's anything serious, I'll just go back to bed. Ok, thanks. See you tomorrow."

Molly dropped her phone on the floor and pulled her top over her head before climbing back between the sheets with him. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her deeply while he held a fistful of her hair. She jerked her pelvis against his as they rolled back and forth on the bed. She pushed her hand down the front of his pants and stroked him hard. The way she kissed took him off guard. She wasn't meek or timid or any other label he thought he could ascribe to her based on her outward appearance.

He grabbed her wrist and moved her hand faster up and down his shaft. He moaned into her mouth, sucked on her tongue while holding a hand around her throat.

"You're gonna get it…" he moaned, feeling his precum drip onto his stomach.

"Good, I want it." She bit his chest hard enough to make him yelp.

"Fucking hell Molly…" He pulled her hand away and scrambled to his feet on the mattress. He yanked his pants down, and kicked them off onto the floor. He dropped to his knees and pushed Molly's legs apart. He held her down around the waist with one hand and lowered his mouth to suck on her nipple. She moaned and dragged her nails through his hair.

"Jim…" the way she moaned his name would have driven him insane, if he were not already insane.

The voice returned to scold him.

 _What in the world are you doing?_

"I'm about to spend an entire day shagging Molly's brains out, that's what."

 _Why?_

"Because it feels good."

 _No it doesn't. You can't feel anything._

"I can too. I just choose not to most of the time."

 _What's different now?_

"She is. She's…different."

 _This won't end well._

"Shut up."

 _You're too distracted._

"It's under control."

 _Sherlock Holmes is the target._

"I haven't forgotten."

"You haven't forgotten what?" She asked him with her legs wrapped around his middle.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, nothing."

"Are you ok?"

"Better than ok." He stroked her clit with his thumb and felt her thigh muscles tense up.

"Now…please…" she moaned.

Pulling one of her legs up over his shoulder, he pushed inside her, roughly slapping at her tits.

"Christ…" he moaned as they quickly found a rhythm. He watched her face love every second of it.

He pulled her other leg up over the other shoulder, restricting her movement and allowing him to pump into her harder and deeper. She fisted the sheets and moaned his name.

"I want to watch you…" He slowed his rhythm down slightly. She dragged her nails hard down his forearm, leaving three distinct scratches.

He twisted her wrist and squeezed it hard. She shut her eyes and moaned from the pain and pleasure. Releasing her wrist, he massaged his forefinger against her clit as her face flushed.

"Jim…I…I'm…"

"No. Not yet…"

"Please…please?" How he loved when she begged.

"Oh, alright…"

He planted a hard slap against her cheek that sent her reeling. She came loudly begging him not to stop. He closed his hand around her throat until all she could manage was a wet choking sound. All her pleading was unnecessary, there was not a shot in hell that he was going to stop now. He let her legs drop from his shoulders, tucked his arms underneath her, and passionately kissed her as he rolled onto his back. She adjusted to the new position and rocked on top of him. He gripped her thighs so hard his well-manicured fingernails were leaving marks.

She leveraged her weight with her hands on his chest. Her hair came just within reach and he grabbed ahold of it and pulled her mouth down to his.

"You're mine." He buried his tongue in her mouth.

"I am," She answered breathlessly. She sucked on his neck and bit him just above his jugular.

"Fuck…" with a series of hard grunts he shot a hot load inside her. Their chests were both heaving as he covered her mouth and neck with soft kisses.

"Did I hurt you?" She asked smoothing her fingers over the pink spot on his neck.

He chuckled. "Did it seem like you did?" She shook her head and gently swung her leg over him, giving them each one last jolt as they came apart. She settled into the crook of his arm. He tucked her hair behind her ear and bopped her on the nose with his finger.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked, tracing his fingers lazily up and down her arm.

"Nope. I told you, I like it. It's not weird is it?" She was suddenly self-conscious, which he thought was adorable.

"Not even a little bit, Mol."

The scolding voice returned.

 _Mol?!_

"Shut up."

 _You're getting too familiar._

"Shut. Up."

 _You have to kill her._

"Never. I won't. She's…innocent."

 _And once the charade is over?_

"Maybe we can…"

 _Don't be a daft_ _feckin eejit._

Leave me alone.

 _Sherlock Holmes. That is your target. This girl is of no consequence. She's a means to an end, nothing more._

He shook his head side to side and cleared his throat, silencing the voice. They lay there quietly for so long he'd begun to think she'd fallen asleep. He placed another kiss on her forehead and she snuggled closer in to him. He closed his eyes and against his better judgment, he pictured a life they could be living if things were different.


End file.
